everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Wronowski
Leon Wronowski is the younger son of the prince and the princess from The Crow, a Polish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the younger brother of Edward Wronowski. Info Name: Leon Wronowski Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Crow Roommate: Edward Wronowski Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To help animals out. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing and gardening. Storybook Romance Status: Geraldine Plaisant and I are dating. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I suffer from epilepsy, and I often have seizures. (My brother protects me.) Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love working with birds! Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I am so nervous around toxins. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Edward. Character Appearance Leon is of average height, with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket, a black shirt, and black pants. On his head is a crown of crow feathers. Despite having a similar outfit to Edward, Leon has a different hairstyle. Personality Leon is shy and soft-spoken. He is very sensitive about his epilepsy, and feels nervous talking about his seizures. He is afraid of being alone, since he wants someone to protect him if he has a seizure. Leon finds happiness in spending time with birds, and loves taking care of them. Biography Hello! I'm Leon Wronowski. I'll tell you my parents' story. Mom was the youngest of three princesses who lived near a ruined castle. One day, Mom went to the garden and encountered a crow. The crow said that he was really an enchanted prince. Mom could break the spell if she stayed at the castle, but she could not scream. She spent two years successfully doing this. Then one day, Dad told her that she must leave the castle and spend the next year as a maid to break the spell. She did this and endured mistreatment. One day, Dad appeared to her in his natural form. He took her to his castle (which was magically rebuilt) and they married. (I guess Edward must have told you this too. Sorry!) This is my first year at Ever After High. Since Edward is the oldest, he gets the destiny as the next prince. I actually don't know what my destiny is, but I hear it will involve working as a servant. I am skilled at gardening and I love growing lime trees. I take good care of the lime trees in my garden. I suffer from epilepsy, which means I sometimes have seizures. Sometimes I'll faint during class and I'll need to be brought to the nurse. It tends to scare Edward, but he tries to protect me. I'm glad to have a helpful big brother like him. I'm close with Doris Teich, who also has epilepsy. We often talk about our experiences with seizures. Unfortunately, some people treat me like I'm helpless because of my seizures. I don't like it when people patronize me and I'd rather take care of myself. One thing I find comfort is in animals, especially birds. I often feed the birds around the school. I'm especially close with the crows. I think they're awesome even though a lot of people think they're ugly. I've learned that crows are not as bad as many people think they are. I like having them in my company. It's good to be at a school with so many nice people - and so many varied personalities. Trivia *Leon's surname is derived from the Polish word for crow. *Leon is a first cousin of Kamil Zlotkowski. Their mothers are sisters. *Leon is afraid of clowns. *The W's in Leon's last name are pronounced like V's. (In Polish, W is pronounced like V - Polish has no letter V.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ray Chase. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Crow Category:Work in progress Category:Polish